MAP07: Enemy Caught (Plutonia 2)
MAP07: Enemy Caught is the seventh map of Plutonia 2. It was designed by Charly Goulois (Kira) and Vincent Catalaá, and uses the music track "Rock the Building" by Jamie Robertson. The map itself is based on Plutonia's Caughtyard, but with more enemies and areas of exploration. Hence the intermission screen prior to this level states: Jumping through the teleporter, you leave the complex behind, where you shut down one of the invaders' main interdimensional gates with its massive Hallion Collider deveice. This will put a stop to their plans for the meantime, giving you the chance to infiltrate the areas they control! On the other side of the gate, your eyes adjust to the glare from the bleak sky. You see you have company. A feeling of deja vu floods your mind... Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP07 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Essentials The moment you enter this map you will be surrounded by enemies. Immediately pick up the rocket launcher directly in front of you and put as much distance between you and the nearest mancubus as possible. Kill all the mancubi and cacodemons on the ground level as fast as possible. Do not stop moving except to take cover from mancubi fireballs, as the revenants on the parapets will be barraging you with rockets constantly. If possible, try to start monster infighting; the cacodemons and mancubi are bound to be distracted by each other or the revenant rockets. Once all the mancubi are dead, turn your attention to the revenants and chaingunners on the parapets. Once clear, you can ride the elevators upward to finish off the hell knights or exit the arena to clear out the outer ring of arachnotrons. After all enemies are dead, return to the parapets and hit the newly-accessible switch on the southern walkway. This will open two doors in the grey rock face. Inside are more hell nights and some demons, as well as a chaingunner hidden in a pillbox. Pass through the vines and pick up the blue key, which will trigger a small ambush of imps. Return to the blue door in the starting arena and open it to reveal a group of hell knights and the door to the exit. Be warned that approaching the exit door will trigger an immediate ambush of revenants, as well as more hell knights behind them. On the high cliffs above the exit teleporter waits a rapidly-teleporting arch-ville, who can be easily ignored if desired. To kill him wait until he stops moving to charge his fire attack and hit him with whatever you have left. Secrets # After killing the mancubi, take the elevator up to the battlements on the West side. In the rock wall there is a part of a skull switch, shoot it, and in the western end of the moat, a door will open leading to a megasphere. Statistics Things Trivia *During development this map was called Toughyard. Enemy Caught (Plutonia 2) Category:Charly Goulois levels Category:Vincent Catalaá levels